


A Most Noble Quest

by DisneyEnthusiast16



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998), Peter Pan (1953), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Danger, Heroes & Heroines, Imprisonment, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyEnthusiast16/pseuds/DisneyEnthusiast16
Summary: "Have you ever wondered, maybe just for a moment, what it would be like to see Disney from the other side of the screen? Would it all be as glamorous, and magical as it seems? Would the good guys always come out on top? If these questions have ever plagued you while watching Cinderella or Aladdin you are not alone."It seemed like any other normal day in the life of Olivia Bell. Little did she know the great adventure that awaited her.





	A Most Noble Quest

       Have you ever wondered, maybe just for a moment, what it would be like to see Disney from the other side of the screen? Would it all be as glamorous, and magical as it seems? Would the good guys always come out on top? If these questions have ever plagued you while watching Cinderella or Aladdin you are not alone.

       Our story begins with a young girl named Olivia Bell. She, like many other girls her age, enjoyed activities such as hanging out with friends, doing the whole social network thing, and doing her best to make it through her first year of high school. From Olivia's perspective she had a normal, boring life. Nothing spectacular ever seemed to happen. Luckily for her, things tend to change when you add a bit of magic to the mix.

       It was the beginning of January. Snow had been piling up for the last few days, and the weather forecast said more was on the way. School was on winter break, friends were on vacation, and Olivia was home alone, bored. All the snow outside seemed to dampen her mood even more which did not make for an enjoyable disposition.

       The 14 year old sighed as she stood up from where she'd been sitting on the couch. Even now she could hear her grandmother's voice in the back of her head saying " Boredom is a choice that never did anybody any good Livy, you have the power to choose differently."

       How come grandmas always had a way of speaking common sense that made their grandkids want to listen?

       Well whatever the reason Olivia didn't feel like being bored anymore. Her first order of business was to get a snack before letting her creative juices flow. She walked down the hall to the kitchen where she hoped some of her Mom's peanut butter cookies would be waiting for her in the old cookie jar. She was in luck, two lone cookies lay at the bottom of the jar just begging to be eaten. Olivia grinned and was just about to take the lid off the jar when she noticed a letter laying on the counter with her name on it.

       There was no return address, and there was no stamp. It simply said "Olivia J. Bell" on the front in fancy gold writing. "Strange," the girl said aloud as she gently picked up the envelope. Its color had originally been white, but it now looked like it was either very old or had travelled a great distance.

       Olivia turned the piece of mail over and immediately noticed the red wax seal. It appeared to have been stamped with a castle that seemed very familiar to her, but she didn't pay any attention to it, as curiosity welled up inside her to see the contents of this mystery envelope. She grabbed a butter knife, and carefully slid it underneath flap to break the seal. With shaky hands she pulled out a single piece of paper that read.

 "Evil has swept over all the land  
A battle is soon to be at hand  
I had a plan to cast a spell  
But now I sit in a damp, cold cell  
You are our only hope my dear  
There will be danger but do not fear

       It will be hard but you are blessed  
I will send help to aid in your quest  
However be carful with whom you trust  
You'll find that many souls are filled with lust  
Beware of those dressed in colors of night  
For they are the ones who started this fight

To save us from our hopeless plight  
The spell must be preformed just right   
You'll need a flower that shines yet never grows old  
A glove that stays hidden yet basks in the cold   
A staff that is dark and looks rather scary  
And finally dust from the trail of a fairy

I pray you will take on this difficult task  
Believe me I wish I did not have to ask  
It will be dangerous and hard I confess  
But you are our only hope my dear little princess"

~GM

       Olivia set the letter down on the counter after re-reading it three times. Many questions filled her head as she thought about what the letter said. Could this be a prank of some sort? Could it be true? And if it was true... why her? She glanced at the letter once more and a smile began to form on her face. She didn't know what or why or how, but she did know what had to be done next. " I accept!" She said in a loud tone for all who may of been listening to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! I know it was rather short, but do not fear! The upcoming chapters will be greater in length!
> 
> I'd love to hear your theories on who the mysterious "GM" is. Also can you interpret the incripted letter?


End file.
